


Fight Me!

by Cinnafox



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, akashi is drunk from the heat, its hot okay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: It’s just a really, really, hot summer.





	Fight Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Written within a minute or two?  
> I’m bored and it’s HOT!!!!!

Akashi stare dead in the eyes of dragon before him, eyes so golden and scale so red as it emits heat.

Akashi stare glaringly, brows furrowed in a dare. The dragon was unmoving, only let out huff of smoke from its flaring nostrils.

“FIGHT ME!” Akashi challenged.

“Umm...” Furihata blinked at his lover. There his lovely elegant red-head boyfriend, standing almost inelegantly by the balcony, shirtless in a simple Bermuda shorts, body heaving as he breathe in the heat that was causing him to sweat from head to toe. Akashi was drenched, in his own sweat— and yet there he is staring dead at the blazing sun in the summer heat that was almost unbearable.

“Fight me! I AM ABSOLUTE!” Akashi shouted. Furihata sighed and stepped out to the balcony, tip toeing as the floor was almost lava-hot.  
“Sei, babe, the sun is absolutely hot, and you are absolutely sweaty. I think you need a nice cold drink” Furihata said and gently pulled Akashi’s sweaty arms, eyes unmoving from the sun, Furihata could tell that Akashi’s body was limp and weak from the heat. He knew Akashi could hold his alcohol, but definitely not the heat.

“Fight meeeee” Akashi breathed out weakly as he was being pulled in. Akash fell flat on his back once he was inside. Furihata slide the sliding door so the faint cool air from the air-conditioner wouldn’t leave the already humid room, but cool enough for Akashi to come from his high slowly.

“My Prince! I have vanquish thy DRAGON! With my absolute stare!” Akashi said in a weakly-triumph. Furihata only sighed and shook his head, slowly Akashi close his eyes to a deep slumber.

”what do I do with you?” Furihata chuckled and took a towel to wipe off the sweat from Akashi’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> XD I like the idea of drunk Akashi LOL.


End file.
